


纽蒙迦德的五十道阴影

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: ad二十四岁，因为父亲犯罪而被嫁给了十四岁的未成年丈夫。在这样的前提下，年轻的欧米伽遇见了他百年前的爱人——因为渎神而近乎已作为鬼魂状态存在的gg。





	纽蒙迦德的五十道阴影

**Author's Note:**

> 不能接受请不要继续下滑
> 
> 标题中的阴影是秘密与鬼魂的意思，而之所以是五十道，纯粹是为了好听

*

下雪了。

将红色的长发散在颈间试图阻隔一些寒风，阿不思隔着手套篡住了毛绒的衣领，堵住了正想要往里钻的白色晶体的通路。飘飞的雪落在了他的睫毛上，阿不思连眨了几次眼睛，让它变成水珠濡湿了浓密的睫毛根部。他没忍住咳嗽了几声，引来车夫的关注后摇了摇头示意自己没事。高地是当市出名的雪窝，感谢车夫的告诫，欧米伽提前换上了保暖防水的长靴，踩在新雪上，阿不思能感受到的只是它们的松软。

自从冠上维吉尔的姓氏后，他就变得比之前更加谨慎。

阿不思闭上眼睛，叹出的气在空中升起了白色的水雾。他又将头埋得低了些，欧米伽的双颊被冻得发红。他已经长途旅行了近两周，疲惫的青年可不能再因受凉而发烧了。

下雪后几乎没人会愿意上山，而刚在短时间经历了家族巨变的阿不思一时也无法再承受更多折磨了。他不确定自己在陷入发烧的昏沉时，还能跟平时一样坚强。而他随后赶来的丈夫——十四岁的未成年丈夫，如果他还会来的话，看到的说不定就是躺在床上，哭喊着要回家的年长欧米伽配偶。

阿不思蓝色的眼睛还会因想起这些而泛红，进而泛起水光，像即将迎来暴雨的天空。他被嫁给了一个刚刚分化、发育不良，甚至尚未成年的孩子——因为妹妹被男爵维吉尔家的孩子欺辱，遭受到了极大的精神创伤，盛怒之下去找老维吉尔理论的父亲不慎打伤了小少爷。依照当地的法律——贵族的法律，珀西瓦尔应当被关进监狱来为自己的罪行赎罪。

珀西瓦尔可不能进监狱。在旁听席上旁听了审判的阿不思明白一旦父亲被关进监狱，很可能就不会再有出狱的那一天了：他会跟老鼠与茅草一起，在黑暗中变得瘦骨嶙峋，神志不清，度过余下的半生——邓布利多家就完了。

作为欧米伽，身为长子的阿不思没有外出工作来周转家庭支出的权利：欧米伽不被允许务工，他们被认为是低智且缺乏判断力的存在。即便阿不思一直是那个最聪明的孩子，也无法因此打破世俗的规定；而家中唯一剩下的阿尔法阿不福思却又性情急躁，他甚至还打算去袭击大法官来营救父亲，阿不思无法完全信任自己的弟弟。如果没有了珀西瓦尔的管教，他以后或许还会惹出更大的事端来。

除去这些，当家主进了监狱，无论是出于什么理由，邓布利多一家在郡里的日常生活都会受到影响。对待有违法的亲人的居民，郡上的态度无外乎敬而远之或冷嘲热讽，甚至不会有人愿意卖给他们鸡蛋。阿利安娜已经再经不起刺激了，如果她因此无法出嫁，阿不思会自责到死亡来临的那一天。

面临着这样的境地，阿不思用行动向世人证明了其实欧米伽完全懂得如何抉择：他同意了老维吉尔刻意羞辱似的和解条件，把自己嫁给了贵族老爷家的某个可能永远也娶不上什么好配偶的亲戚。并承诺为对方诞下至少一个可以拥有继承权的孩子。“你不是最聪明的那个孩子嘛，会读书的欧米伽，我倒很好奇你的聪明究竟体现在哪些方面。”用婚约换了父亲，阿不思也得到了来自维吉尔的保证：_放心，你的丈夫绝不会太老。_然而当他知道自己要嫁的是个跛脚的阿尔法时，阿不思还没想到，自己的丈夫甚至还只是个孩子。

这个刚分化为阿尔法的孩子，不仅跛脚，还没有发育完全的标记欧米伽的能力。快要被刺激到麻木的阿不思都不知道这是不是该算为一件值得庆幸的事。他们结婚的那一天，按照当地习俗，穿着白纱的阿不思被维吉尔家的人簇拥着送上了婚床。期间可有不少阿尔法在趁机揩油，为了防止“年轻的欧米伽欺骗众人”，将红发的欧米伽送上婚床后，暗色的床帘外还围着一圈监督者：监督新人们完成缔结婚约的最后一步。

阿不思有瞬间的冲动：对着外面的老维吉尔的颈动脉咬下去然后再自杀。

然而男孩儿始终都没有完全硬起来。同样的，他无法永久标记阿不思作为他的欧米伽。躺在阿不思身边，男孩儿很快便睡着了。自己脱下了衣服，阿不思拉开床帘，探出头来告诉外面的人一切已经结束了。

待闹剧一般的婚礼终于收场后，在维吉尔的庄园里待了不到一周，阿不思便又因准子爵提议而将前往北边的高地：去自己外祖父留下的遗产，山上的宅邸纽蒙迦德度过接下来的几个月。

“我这是给你们这对新婚夫夫，一点自由的空间。”

不过随即起程的却只有阿不思。小贵族会在之后到。维吉尔家的管家在出发前告诉红发的欧米伽。谁知道之后是多久。还可能是冬天结束后。

远离维吉尔和他的庄园不是件坏事，只是十一月时让他去以雪窝著称的寒冷北方高地，阿不思猜到男人其实就是想要整他。而且前往纽蒙迦德的路可不好走，旅程最后的三分之一大概都是山路。维吉尔家的车夫只负责把他送到山脚，至于从山脚上去的路，还要靠阿不思自己。

所幸他在一家旅店里找到了一个愿意载他上去的车夫，好心的男人还提醒他：大雪可能就要来了，最好提前做好准备。

第二天出发后，大雪果然来了。掸去了落在鼻尖上的雪，阿不思做了个深呼吸。冷空气穿过鼻腔，灌进了他的肺。

“东西放在这里就好吗？”

维吉尔没让他带仆人来，好心的车夫将阿不思的行李一起提到了城堡门口。欧米伽点点头表示肯定，再付给了男人一些小费。“谢谢你。”微笑着说完，他便将目光转向了纽蒙迦德。他的注意力更集中在这里。车夫曾告诉他已经很久没人来过纽蒙迦德了。从某种意义上来说，阿不思也很好奇维吉尔究竟能无耻到何种程度。欧米伽开始猜测，自己推开门后，看到的到底会是一个什么场景。

最多也不过是一栋冰冷无光的空屋，阿不思甚至自嘲地笑了一下，应该也不会比被围观着跟小维吉尔圆房更糟了。当欧米伽从自己的思绪中回过神来，才发现车夫似乎正在打量着自己。

“怎么了吗？”他问，一切发生的事情同样让他变得神经敏感。或许是他的错觉，在他的余光中，车夫的眼睛似乎有瞬间的全黑。

然而男人微笑着摇了摇头。“我只是很久没看到过****像您这样****美的人了。”他又用当地话说了些什么，阿不思听不懂北方的方言，对方说的又很快，完全无法猜测男人的意思。于是见车夫转身打算离开，阿不思只能向他招手道别。

*

推开门，这座被指定为他的受难所的城堡事实上要比阿不思预料的好得多。

至少屋里是暖的。这正是现在的欧米伽所需要的。换下了被雪沾湿的外衣与帽子，将已经有些凌乱的长发从颈间抽出，阿不思边朝炉边走去边用手指较为随意地打理着自己的红发。

炉火烧得很旺，一旁的沙发上铺着灰蓝条纹的绸布，茶几上甚至还摆了一套茶具。阿不思试探性地端起茶壶，瓷器的重量告诉他里面应该是有其他内容的。而当暗红色的液体被倒入玫瑰型的瓷杯中时，甚至还带出了蒸腾的热气。

看起来就像是特意为他准备的。

“茶里没毒。”

一个带着口音的男声打断了阿不思对红茶的凝视。欧米伽一方面羞于自己的心思被对方发现，一方面又惊讶于男人的突然出现。他回过头，闯入了一双异色的眼睛：一只是正统的蓝，一只介于金与银之间，他从未见过那种近乎透明的瞳孔颜色。

男人的特别令阿不思再度小小地惊了一下，这也致使一些红茶洒上了手指，欧米伽不得不略显尴尬地放下了茶杯，而对方似乎已经对此习以为常。

曾经有牧师说只有非人的生物才会拥有异色的眼球，神为了让自己创造的人类不被能够变成人形的它们欺骗，故将它们的眼球有异于常人。阿不思自然是不相信这些无稽的言论的，既然神确定了三类第二性别，确立了欧米伽受制于阿尔法，他甚至都不是个坚定的信教者。然而意识到自己或许已经盯着对方看了太久，感到失礼的阿不思仍旧微微低下了头，结束了这场初次见面来说过长的对视。

“我是纽蒙迦德的管家，也是这里冬天唯一的住客。”金发男人说着，朝远道而来的客人鞠了个躬。不像阿不思，他异色的眼睛倒从未离开不远处的欧米伽。“当然，是在您来之前。”

作为纽蒙迦德现在的唯一的仆人，手里拿着一块暗蓝色的毯子似的东西的管家自称是在楼上看到了阿不思才提前为他准备好的这一切，欧米伽的体质不如阿尔法，又来自南方，为了给雪天赶来的阿不思驱寒。

而在这之前，他是曾收到过一封来自维吉尔管家的信。“不过那更像是通知我有人会来，而不是让我好好招待身为主人的您。”从金发男人的神态与语气中，阿不思察觉到了对方的轻蔑和反感。他一定是知道了，维吉尔不喜欢自己，欧米伽吸了口气。不过这轻蔑不是对他。金发男人走上前，抖开手中的羊绒披肩，动作轻柔地为阿不思披了上去。是对维吉尔。

“当心，”在阿不思因不习惯这样的待遇而有了短暂的僵硬时，男人低声说。“现在您可能会觉得还算温暖，然而当您再待久一点后，就会意识到在纽蒙迦德还得额外披披肩了。”

对方是个阿尔法。

阿不思在他靠近的时候闻到了。替他披上披肩后，金发的管家十分自然地绕到了阿不思身后，帮欧米伽整理出了那些夹在了披肩与衣服间的红发。是葡萄味的，闻起来更像发酸的葡萄。据说那就是葡萄酒的味道，不过阿不思还没怎么尝过那种富人的饮品；这味道之下还有一种气味，很淡，阿不思无法准确地形容它。

阿尔法管家没有僭越地再如此近距离地待在阿不思身旁，在做完这一切后便退回了礼貌距离。过于苍白的皮肤映衬得男人的嘴唇比常人要红一些，阿不思这才开始重新打量他，微卷的金发垂到了肩，双肩或许是由于管家的习惯而下塌，显示出了谦恭。对方比自己高上小半个头，阿不思要微微仰头才能与之对视；作为常规的主仆，这样其实不太好。然而不可否认，对阿不思而言，他是个英俊的阿尔法。

在维吉尔家阿不思都没有感受过这样的尊敬，俯身检查了一下欧米伽的手有没有被烫伤，阿尔法的十指修长而冰冷。确信对方无碍后的管家又为他重新倒了一杯热茶，请欧米伽先在壁炉旁坐下，自己再去准备一下洗澡用的热水。

“您可以先休息一会儿。”习惯了男人独特的口音后，阿不思发现自己竟然开始享受起了对方低沉的嗓音。金发的阿尔法提着他的行李上了楼，只是一些书和为数不多的几件衣物，一个不大的行李箱就能装下。而这就是他所有珍贵的所有物了。“山路可不那么好走吧。”

后半句是个轻松的玩笑，管家说完，浅浅地朝阿不思笑了笑。而在自己意识到之前，欧米伽也已经回以了微笑。

感谢旋转楼梯的设计，让男人在上楼时有了背对着自己的时候。陷在沙发里，阿不思忍不住向阿尔法的方向瞄去，目送着他消失在走廊上的某个房间里。那大概也就是自己今后寝居的房间了。至少在自己小小的丈夫到来前。

他的头突然有些痛。阿不思揉了揉自己的太阳穴，有什么东西占据了他的视线。还有一些荒谬的思想。在他打量男人的时候，有那么一瞬间，阿尔法看起来与身上的管家服是那么格格不入。或许是旅行的劳累让他无法正常思考，或许是男人的外表干扰了他的判断——简直像是临时硬塞进去的——将……公爵硬塞进了管家服。

摇了摇头把这些诡异的想法驱逐出大脑，阿不思喝下了那杯热茶。没想到现在想起自己的丈夫就令他头痛，他可能真的要被维吉尔弄疯了。

*

洗完澡，男人开始带阿不思逛起了纽蒙迦德。

“这里很久以前就没什么人来了，我奉命看护这座城堡，所以从某些方面来说，我倒比那位维吉尔更像纽蒙迦德的主人。”自从这里的原主人，也就是维吉尔的外祖父死后，纽蒙迦德就变成了维吉尔家族的所有物。只是他们通常只有在夏日才会想起这栋宅邸；而很久以前阿尔法就来到了这儿，他守着这里，经历了一次又一次仆人的更迭。到了后来，尤其是冬季，他索性代为休假了其他所有仆人，只留下自己一个人呆在纽蒙迦德。“啊，维吉尔会给我们足够的报酬，人们选择离开是因为别的原因。”

“你说你很久以前就在这儿了，”跟在男人身后，束起长发的阿不思身上披着那条暗蓝色的披肩。被热水拥抱后的他的确清醒了不少，头疼消失了，像是被重新注入了生机。有了开玩笑的心情后，他从对方的话中发现了一个有趣的悖论。“你看起来可不像你说的那样年长。”

“哦，关于这个，我可比您想象的要年长许多。”男人转过头，一手托住下巴，做出了一个思考的模样。“我想想……大概都快五百岁了吧？看，我已经老得连自己的年纪都记不清了。”这个算不上高明的笑话倒是成功逗笑了阿不思。“可别笑哦，我说的都是实打实的真话。”男人接着说，看着面前的欧米伽，以一种调笑的语气。

所有二楼的房间都是可以居住的客房，阿不思住的那间是最豪华舒适的。而三楼的房间除了那个书房与画室，其余的基本都无法打开。房子旧了。男人解释说，而且窗户就没设计成采光好的样式。“四楼再往上就是弃置的杂物间了，没有再参观的必要。”

书房是阿不思喜欢的地方。得到允许后的欧米伽以近乎愉悦的步伐迈进了那堆满各类图书的房间；而阿尔法则等在门口，微笑着注视着像是终于回到了自己归属地的欧米伽。

“这里竟然有《地狱一季》。*”阿不思兴奋地翻阅了一下这本小小的诗集，带着询问性的目光看向了门口的管家。“我可以把它带出去吗？”

“您现在可是这里的主人。”换了个姿势，阿尔法理了一下滑落到眼前的金发。“您不需要向我征求这些事的同意。”

“好吧，在维吉尔家的庄园时，我可是连下楼都要经过看管者的同意呢。”拿着书，心情愉快的阿不思歪了下头。“哦，我不敢相信这些书会是维吉尔的所有物。”

“这么说吧，维吉尔给我们钱，可没规定要我们拿来做什么。”花了几秒来消化阿尔法话中的意思，对视的两人终于一起笑了出来。

阿不思想问他的名字，然而又考虑到这可能是北方的习俗：不问佣人的姓名。便也暂时忍住了，如果以后有必要，阿尔法应该会告诉他的。

路过三楼南边尽头的那个房间时，阿不思感觉自己似乎又闻到了之前在管家身上闻到的那种淡淡的味道。只是这次的气味更浓，像一堆生锈的铁。

红色的。

阿不思的头又开始痛了。比之前的那次来得更迅猛。欧米伽的脑中似乎闪过了一些扭曲的红与黑的场景，他扶住走廊的扶手，直到突然袭击的短暂痛苦消失。

“那里面以前有很多铁质的柜子，不过后来堆了太久，便全都锈蚀掉了。”不知道管家有没有发现自己的不适，看着那个房间，阿尔法的语气听起来还真有些可惜。阿不思想自己可能是感冒了，头痛的频率高过了他的预计。而注意到男人实际穿得很少，他难道从不会担心受凉吗？不过在阿不思来得及说出这个疑问前，对方便抢先抛出了一个问题。“我不想冒犯，但我的确需要知道，您究竟是以什么身份待在的维吉尔家？”

一个足以问死阿不思的问题。他们才刚有了做朋友的可能，现在又要回到原点了。迟疑了十几秒后，欧米伽简要地向对方说明了事情的缘由。从阿利安娜的意外，到最后自己与维吉尔的交易。金发的阿尔法听得很专注，他不时点点头，逐渐皱起了眉。

维吉尔就是个混蛋。男人蹙着眉评价。在意料之中，却又再度刷新了他对这个老贵族的认识。“安……阿利安娜还好吗？”看向阿不思，管家的神情柔和了许多，同情取代了鄙夷，被那样独特的双眼注视着，欧米伽一时忽略了称呼上出现的问题。

“可怜的女孩儿……”男人微微垂下了头，浅色的金发与睫毛挡住了他的眼睛，让阿不思看不清他此时的神情。听完自己的经历，阿不思真好奇他会怎么想。“没关系的，这里是纽蒙迦德，您会在我这里得到您应有的尊重。”

不过欧米伽也再没什么精力去在意管家的看法。头痛又来了。下楼的时候阿不思的头一直昏昏沉沉的。这次金发管家发现了，他关切而又礼貌地询问欧米伽是否需要自己的帮助。没有再逞强，阿不思接受了阿尔法主动提出的帮助。他倚在男人的肩上，被管家小心地扶着下到了位于二楼的客房。

“您想要现在休息吗？”扶着额角，阿不思点了点头。他的头痛极了，而还并不是之前那种短暂的突袭，是持续时间很长的缓慢折磨。有苦味从胃里泛了上来，阿不思感觉自己的喉咙像是被什么东西堵住了，干燥得异常。“您需要我陪着您吗？”

欧米伽犹豫了一会儿，小幅度地摇了摇头表示拒绝。额头的触感让他知道自己还没有发烧，也没有咳嗽的意思。或许是太累了，睡一觉可能会好上许多。而他不习惯有除了父亲与弟弟之外的阿尔法陪在熟睡的自己身边。

尤其是现在，他对人没有什么信任了。

“那如果您有需要，拉一下床边的这个绳就好。”替阿不思在床头准备了一些水，管家以温柔又确信他能听见的声音告诉他。“G先生马上就会到。”

**Author's Note:**

> *《地狱一季》是兰波（十九世纪）的作品，本文的背景在那儿之前，就当是架空的吧orz
> 
> 我也知道，我的文里只要有雪，有古堡，那就要搞事……


End file.
